Advancements in available sensor technology have led to the ability to improve safety systems for vehicles. Arrangements and methods for detecting and avoiding collisions using the improved sensor technology are being implemented in commercial vehicles and other light vehicles. These systems are referred to as driver assistance systems. Driver assistance systems use sensors located on the vehicle to detect oncoming collisions or similar hazardous events. The driver assistance systems can warn the driver and/or provide evasive maneuvers such as autonomous or assisted braking and/or steering. Driver assistance systems typically rely on external proximity sensors and available vehicle dynamics data to make collision avoidance decisions.